


if i could sink my teeth into you

by rcsales



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcsales/pseuds/rcsales
Summary: In which Kiara, accompanying John B as he uncovers secrets about his dad, finds herself involved in a part of the Outer Banks she didn’t even know existed. John B’s discoveries cause her to cross paths with JJ; and as Kiara tries to get used to this new world, JJ tries not to fall in love with someone he could never have.or: a The Mortal Instruments AU
Relationships: JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 43
Collections: Jiara Ocean Kiss Soulmate Endgame Excellence (aka a jiara-centric fic collection)





	1. before your kisses turn into bruises

**Author's Note:**

> this [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/35UJKG98L2qf4peSipQaVC) goes along with the fic, and it'll be updated as I post the chapters!
> 
> my [tumblr](https://rcsales.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's song is: "Let's Fall In Love For The Night" by Finneas

Ever since his dad disappeared six months ago, nothing about John B’s life had been normal, and Kiara had a feeling that Big John would want her to take care of JB’s little inconsequent ass.

His inconsequence had reached its peak the previous night at a kegger they went to. She didn’t understand why he thought that following two Maybanks around was a good idea. He knew the rumors as well as she did, _“Luke Maybank is a criminal and his crackhead children are following the same path”_ , which she didn’t necessarily believe, but she was sure her mom would kill her if she tried finding out for herself. No one in the Outer Banks had any idea what Luke’s job was, they just knew he had a fairly nice house somewhere in The Cut, so people assumed he was some kind of drug lord.

The Maybanks siblings were recognizable by their blonde hair and overall “don’t fuck with me” attitude. JJ and Sarah were apparently homeschooled, and the only times they would be seen were at keggers, no more than twice a month. And that’s where they were that friday night.

As soon as they arrived, John B couldn’t shut up about them. He was sure the Maybanks had something to do with his dad’s disappearance, which Kiara brushed off immediately.

“Just because they’re kind of weird? You’re sounding like those kook Karens who freak out every time they see Luke… you know there’s no proof he’s a criminal, right?”

“Your mom is a kook Karen” he responded, not really paying much attention to her.

“Is that a _yo mama_ joke or are you trying to say something about Mrs. Anna Carrera?”

John B didn’t answer this time, he was too busy paying attention to JJ and Sarah talking to each other. They were too far away for Kiara to see their faces in detail, but she fell a rush of excitement nonetheless; that was that closest she’d ever been to them. She had seen Luke here and there; but not his children.

JJ was taller than Sarah, and his hair was a slightly lighter blonde. Kiara couldn’t help but notice how strong he looked underneath his gray sweatshirt; she wished she could see his face better, though.

“Pope said he couldn’t come today because he was too busy studying. Who the fuck studies in the summer?” Kiara was trying to make small talk, in an attempt to distract John B from looking directly at the Maybanks.

“Pretty sure he’s avoiding you, Kie”. _Oh, so mentioning Pope takes you out of your hypnotic state?_

“Why would Pope be avoiding me?”

No response this time, just a dismissive shrug; he was done with the conversation and back to creepily staring at strangers.

“I’m gonna ask them about dad” he said after a while, his voice failing him.

“JB, don’t be dumb. Why would they know anything about Big John?”

“I need to try, Kie. What if I don’t get another chance? I just...” He took a deep breath. “I have a feeling”.

_Oh, great. A ”feeling”._

“Okay”, Kiara sighed, rolling her eyes. “But if you go, I’m leaving. You know I can’t handle second-hand embarrassment”.

John B murmured a _“kay”_ before running towards the Maybanks. Kiara turned around and left without looking back. _Sorry, Big John… I know I drove him here, but the kegger is from walking distance from the chateau, and I’m too tired for your son’s BS right now._

After getting home she had tried texting him, with no luck. Ten hours later, still no response. She tried calling… _nothing_.

At around 11 am the next day, she finally got a text back.

Johnbee [11:06 am]: I’m fine

Kie [11:06 am]: why didn’t you answer my calls?

Kie [11:06 am]: pope said you didn’t answer his either

Johnbee [11:09 am]: I was busy kie, chill

Kie [11:09 am]: busy doing what? do u need something?

Kie [11:09 am]: I can come over

Johnbee [11:13 am]: I’m not at the chateau

Kie [11:13 am]: where are you then

Johnbee [11:13 am]: at the maybanks’

Johnbee [11:14 am]: and I kinda need you to pick me up

Kie [11:14 am]: you need a ride? How did you get there then?

Johnbee [11:16 am]: we walked

Kie [11:16 am]: why can’t you walk now? Are u hurt?

Johnbee [11:16 am]: no im just too tired, i didn’t sleep at all

Kie [11:16 am]: oh vomit 

Johnbee [11:19 am]: kie if you can’t pick me up its okay I’ll ask pope

Kie [11:19 am]: jb shut up of course im going, I just have no idea where they live

Johnbee [11:23 am]: here’s the address:

-

“J, couldn’t you at least put a shirt on before making his food? You’re sweaty, that’s unsanitary”

“I can spit on it too if he’s into that” JJ shrugged as he spread peanut butter on the last of the five sandwiches he was being forced to make for John B. He and Sarah were sitting in the chair by the kitchen counter.

John B was paying too much attention to his phone to bother with Sarah and JJ’s argument. When he finally looked up at them, he explained Kiara was coming over to pick him up.

“Dude, y _ou told your girlfriend to come over?_ What the fuck were you thinking?”. JJ’s grip on the knife tightened, the guy had been testing his patience.

JJ just wanted to enjoy one of his rare nights out that are only possible when Luke is out of town under Clave orders. When he was home, the kids had to follow his rules very strictly, _“no mingling with mundanes”_ included. The Outer Banks had zero demon activity, so Luke, as the only adult in the family, was sent by the Clave to bigger cities from time to time to help local shadowhunters, which was fair: the Clave paid them monthly, and had to get their money's worth.

John B appeared out of nowhere to disrupt JJ’s peace, approaching them in with a very accusatory tone which JJ didn’t like one bit; Sarah was able to calm him down before John B got a punch in the nose, though; _she thought he was cute._ When he notices one of JJ’s runes - _“is that a neck tattoo, dude?” -_ , they get suspicious: humans aren’t supposed to see them, but he wasn’t a downworlder either; they would have sensed it. Sarah freaks out and makes them spend the whole night researching Luke’s Clave documents, photos… for any clues on John B’s dad, finding out that “Big John” was actually a famous Shadowhunter, making John B one too. Then, Sarah makes JJ make _sandwiches_ for the guy as a peace offering for being too rude; and now he has the audacity to ask one of the hottest girls on the Outer Banks to come over to his house. JJ was supposed to be the one asking her to come over, _one day_.

“She’s not my girlfriend, _John.”_

“As if you could ever get a ten like her, _John.”_

“Can you guys shut up?”. Sarah raised her voice. “We walked here from the kegger and spent the whole night awake doing research; he doesn’t have our training J, he’s tired. I would drive him if Luke hadn’t taken the keys to the car, _but he did_ , so stop whining!”

John B stared at Sarah, dumbfounded. JJ remembered him asking for her phone number at some point during the night. Who the fuck does that? Your dad disappears, then you discover he was a Shadowhunter and that you might be one too, and the only thing that’s on his mind is getting a girl’s number, and you’re not even smooth about it.

What else could you expect from someone who’s friends with Kiara Carrera but never tried anything with her? JJ just assumed the guy had no game.

 _“Aw, is baby twoo tiwed?”_ said JJ, handing John B the plate with the finished sandwiches; Sarah shot him a glare. “There’s too much mundie activity going on in the house, Sarah _. The vibes are off”._

“You bring mundane girls here all the time when Luke and Wheezie are gone, J”. Sarah rolled her eyes. “ _Chill._ ”

“The fact that you guys call humans “mundanes” and “mundies” is by far the worst thing I learned about the Shadow World last night.” John B’s mouth was full and his tone was playful, he didn’t seem fazed by JJ’s comments or overall rudeness towards him. “Do you realize how much it sounds like “muggles”?”

JJ turned to face the sink, directing his attention to the dirty dishes. “Yeah, I guess it’s not as cool when you’re one of them”

“I’m not _one of them_ , JJ.” John B’s expression suddenly turning serious. “If my dad’s one of you, then I am too.”

And he was right, JJ had to admit it. John Routledge had been an active Shadowhunter for years before falling in love with a mundane, which caused him to leave the Clave to be able to marry her. In his youth, he trained alongside Luke Maybank, as well as Sarah’s biological father, Ward Cameron. Those three families were the last shadowhunter families in the Outer Banks before Routledge’s “resignation” and Cameron’s exile from the Clave due to his attempts at ending all downworlder races – vampires, werewolves, warlocks… - a little after Wheezie’s birth. Ward ran away and, as a result, Luke adopted his girls.

JJ had a strong feeling Ward had something to do with Routledge’s disappearance, but he would never tell Sarah that. Her theory was that the group of vampires that had arrived at the Outer Banks a year prior were responsible for it. Although they had been peaceful, Sarah had a feeling they were here for the shadowhunters, and John B’s dad was an easy first target since he spent so many years without training. JJ also refrained from mentioning to her how much she sounded like her downworlder-hating father when she went off about not trusting the vampires, and wanting to investigate them. 

JJ argued that conducting an investigation without Luke’s supervision was too big a rule to break. He wasn’t a stranger to breaking the “no mundanes in the house” rule, but this seemed too risky. Sarah didn’t care, though; she wasn’t as afraid of Luke as JJ was, which was good. It meant that Luke treated the girls better than he treated him, and that’s all JJ could ever ask for.

And it’s not like they didn’t break other rules: Shadowhunters aren’t allowed to have social media, - orders from the Clave - but that didn’t stop JJ and Sarah from having fake accounts. While Sarah used mainly instagram, where she followed cute boys and recipes for food that she would ask JJ to make, since she couldn’t even boil water; JJ was particularly interested in Kiara Carrera’s singing videos on youtube. Sometimes she sang acapella, sometimes she had a ukulele in hand, and she looked good _every single time_. He would catch himself checking in on her page almost every day to see if a new one had been posted; he had fallen asleep listening to her voice many times.

During the night the three of them – John B, JJ and Sarah – spent researching Luke’s stuff for information on Routledge, JJ made over twenty comments about Kiara being John B’s girlfriend, partially to annoy him, partially to be sure she wasn’t. When Sarah teased him about the fact that he was too interested in Kiara’s dating life, he pretended to be doing that to make sure John B was single for her, which was a blatant lie.

“She’s here”. John B’s voice brought JJ back to earth. “ _Holy shit,_ I have no idea how I’m going to hide all of this from Kie. I can’t lie to her”.

As Sarah went to open the door for Kiara, JJ took a deep breath. _Be chill, man. She doesn’t know you stalk her on Youtube. She doesn’t know you know all the lyrics to every single song she has ever covered; and her originals too._ He decided to keep focusing on washing the dishes. _Fuck, I should put a shirt on. I don’t want her to see the runes or the scars._

It was too late, though. Without turning around, he felt their presence in the kitchen again, and heard John B, his voice quavering. “Kie, this is _other John_. He’s Sarah’s brother.”

“Dude, I made you a sandwhiches as a _peace_ offering. You sure you wanna get all smart?” JJ said, finally turning to face them.

The first thing he noticed about Kiara much shorter she was than what he had expected. Maybe her angelic voice and overall badass attitude on her Youtube videos made him think of her metaphorically tall, unreachable; which, in his subconscious, translated to her being physically tall as well. Taller than him; better than him; out of his league. But, instead, she was shorter, - 5’8 maybe? – and she was a girl, not an angel, a remarkably beautiful and talented girl, but a girl nonetheless.

He also noticed that her curly hair was in a bun, instead of down like in all of her videos, and somehow, she looked even more beautiful. Kiara was staring at him with a wary expression that shifted into awe as her eyes went down at his shirtless torso. JJ’s heart stopped. _“She’s looking at the runes and the scars, she’s disgusted”_. Then she… blushed; looking away as fast as she could.

“I thought your name was JJ”. She gave a small smirk; focusing on his eyes, as if to not be tempted to look down.

Then he realized. _Humans can’t your runes or the scars you get from other shadowhunters or downworlders, you dumb fuck. That’s not disgust, she’s enjoying what she’s seeing._ JJ immediately puffed his chest.

That’s why he loved hooking up with mundane girls; there were no questions about bruises or scars, they didn’t see what he saw in the mirror every day. He wished he had that luxury.

“It is. Your boyfriend thinks he can call me John, but he can’t”. he lowered his voice a bit, as if pretending to tell her a secret but making sure everyone, especially John B, could hear. “You can, though. You can call me whatever you want.”

Kiara’s laugh filled the room and gave JJ chills. _As beautiful as her singing._

“JB’s not my boyfriend, _ew_. And I think I’ll stick with JJ for now.” she offered him a hand. “I’m Kie”.

 _Oh, I know._ “Nice to meet you”. He took her hand.

“Okay Kie, you’ve met them, now let’s go”. John B was visibly uncomfortable, pacing around the kitchen. JJ imagined he was worried that Kiara might realize something was off.

“You wanted to meet us?” JJ had no idea she even knew who they were, let alone that she had any interest in them.

“Yeah, I wanted to draw my own conclusions about the Maybanks”. She gave him a sweet smile. “People talk a lot of shit about you guys, but I don’t like believing in rumors”.

“Kie, _you can’t say that.”_ John B’s voice was quiet but reprimanding.

“It’s okay, we’re recluses. Obviously, people are wary of us”. Sarah gave John B a look that probably meant _this is how shadowhunters live, you’ll have to get used to it._

JJ studied Kiara for a bit. She was leaned against the kitchen counter, with a look that made him think she knew they were hiding something, and was just waiting for them to tell her. John B’s demeanor probably gave that away; JJ could already tell he was a terrible liar. Thankfully, JJ wasn’t.

“So Kie, as you can tell, John B _slept here,_ ” JJ fabricated a suggestive look towards Sarah, who immediately blushed. “and the two love birds were thinking about going out again tonight. Why don’t we make it a double date?”

Kiara narrowed her eyes, the corners of her mouth lifting up into a smirk. “Sure, but first, you guys have to tell me _what the fuck is going on_.”

-

Kiara had known John B her whole life and loved him like a brother. Obviously, she knew something was going on from the moment she got out of the car and saw his face. He was worried and anxious around her, like he was hiding something from her _specifically_ _._ She asked him if he had met the infamous Luke Maybank, but John B said he wasn’t home. That gave Kiara the courage to ask to go in; if John B was perfectly fine after a night at the Maybanks, she would be too. Kiara had been bold, but thankfully Sarah was nice enough to let her in, despite John B’s protests. _What is he hiding? If he has spent the night there just hooking up with Sarah, he wouldn’t be this nervous. Maybe he actually found something out about Big John._

While in their kitchen, she grilled John B into telling her everything until he agreed. JJ and Sarah protested, but eventually figured out that even if John B didn’t tell her at that moment, he would eventually. So, they spent the better half of the afternoon trying to explain to Kiara, and she was still a bit confused.

Wrapping her head around the fact that _demons_ existed, and that there were vampires, werewolves, and warlocks coexisting with humans took a while, but she was never a close-minded person. JJ and Sarah showed her the weapons room, in an attempt to prove they were in fact demon hunters. JJ even got one of his swords so she could have a closer look; _“Can I touch it?”_ she had asked. Smirking, he responded: _“easy now, we just met”._

Kiara learned that Luke Maybank spent a lot of time out of town, serving as backup for other shadowhunters in bigger cities with more demon activity, and that he was taking their younger sister Wheezie with him so she could get used to battle, just like he used to do with JJ and Sarah when they were younger. She also learned that, as a mundane – _ugh, just say “human_ ”- she couldn’t see a lot of things John B could, having Shadowhunter blood he inherited from Big John.

For example, she couldn’t see were the “runes” shadowhunters applied for power, apparently JJ and Sarah had tons of them all over their bodies. That was hard for her to wrap her head around, having seen JJ shirtless and noticing nothing but toned muscles – she tried not to think about how long she stared at them for, though. She tried not to think about the amount of time she spent just _looking at him_ , but she couldn’t help it. He was relatively calm during the entire conversation, but Kiara did notice slight changes in his demeanor: the moment John B mentioned the runes, he froze; he also got very agitated every time Sarah talked about Luke, like he was being suddenly reminded that telling a mundane about their business would get them in trouble with the _Cleve, Cleave?_ Kiara had no idea.

As they were leaving, Sarah reminded John B that she and would be going to another kegger that night to investigate vampire activity, telling him to call her if he decided he would like to go. Apparently, John B had liked the idea of training as a shadowhunter, which didn’t surprise Kiara one bit.

“I don’t wanna spend the whole night third-wheeling again, love birds.” JJ had said; and Kiara offered to join them.

And that’s where she found herself, at the same place and the same time as the night before, with a whole new world of knowledge acquired. She looked around at the oblivious teenagers, feeling bad for them. She knew now that vampires were on the loose, and maybe had something to do with Big John’s disappearance, but they didn’t. Maybe that was better, though; knowing they existed didn’t _really_ give Kiara an upper hand in defending herself. She decided not to think too much about that, focusing on the fact that JJ and Sarah would probably protect her. She started walking away from the kegger, stopping after a while, finally finding a tree to lean against.

“Hey there. Watcha thinking?”

She realized how far away from the kegger the had gotten in her walk, and JJ had followed her with two cups of beer, offering one to her. He was wearing a cut off this time, and cargo shorts with tons of pockets, probably where he was carrying his knives and other small weapons. Kiara remembered Sarah mentioned they didn’t really bother covering up their runes from vampires because they could sense their shadowhunter blood anyway. Kiara tried to imagine how JJ would look like if she could see them; John B told her they were drawings they would make on their skin with a _“stele”_ , and that each one had a meaning and a purpose in battle; apparently they looked like burns when they were new, and plain black tattoos if they were old.

“Nothing important” Kiara said, taking the beer. “just our impending doom”.

He narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth, pretending to be shocked. “That’s not very optimistic, is it?”.

“You’re used to all of this, I’m not!” Her tone betrayed her; she didn’t want to sound like a complete coward in front of him.

JJ looked down at his feet, running a hand through his hair to adjust it, looking apprehensive. “I shouldn’t have let John B tell you”

“Don’t beat yourself up.” Her lips curling into a smile. “I would have gotten that out of him one way or another.”

That made JJ look her in the eyes. Smirking, he said “You’re really stubborn, Miss “Save The Turtles”, I like that.”

 _Miss “Save The Turtles”?_ Kiara looked down at her outfit and noticed the shirt she had put on for the occasion: once an oversized white shirt, now a crop top – that she had cut herself - with the phrase “save the turtles” in green.

“Yeah… I guess I put this on to remind myself we have more important issues to worry about than vampires roaming around, or the existence of demons”. Kiara tried to sound lighthearted, but JJ’s expression made her realize she wasn’t successful.

“We brought you into this; you’re our responsibility.” He stepped closer to her; with a serious expression she hadn’t seen before. “ _I’d never let anything bad happen to you_.”

The fact that he said “I” puzzled her. Noticing her confusion, JJ tried shifting the tone of the conversation quickly. “And besides, your fans would never forgive me if I let something happen to the best singer in the Outer Banks”, he said with a forced laugh.

“My fans? Wait… how do you know I post singing videos? I thought you couldn’t have internet”

His blue eyes widened, shifting weight from one leg to another, he cleared his throat. “Hm… we can’t _post_ anything, but we can use it. I’ve seen one or two of your covers on youtube”

“One or two, huh?”. Kiara held back a laugh, taking a sip of her beer; she could see right through him. “Did you like them?”

“Yeah, your voice is…” there was a pause, as if he was trying to find the right word. “…good. You’re also not bad to look at, so, _two birds one stone_.”, JJ added with a suggestive smirk, desperately trying not to let that conversation get too personal.

Kiara had been trying to pass off his attempts of flirting; he seemed like the type of guy to flirt with _anyone_. But right now, she was realizing she didn’t mind it that much; _so what_ if he was just flirting with her because he could, and had no interest in anything serious? She wasn’t a stranger to one-night stands.

And it’s not like she was _actively_ trying to hide her attraction to him, especially after she found out he killed demons for a living. _It’s hot._

In the car ride to the chateau, John B had made fun of her because of the way she acted around JJ. _“It was like you’ve never seen a good-looking dude, Kie; embarrassing”._

_“So you agree that he’s good-looking?”_

_“Objectively, yes. I’m not gonna sit here and lie to you”_

_“Like you could ever lie to me”_

_“Seriously, Kie. Sarah said he brings a lot of girls home. Doesn’t strike me as a guy who would be serious about you.”_

_“So what? I’m single and I can have a little fun if I want to.”_

_“But what about…”_

“You’re not that bad to look at either.” She tried for the best sultry voice she had.

JJ bit his lip, which made her stomach tighten. “Well, thank you Kiara”.

“You can call me Kie.” Her voice quiet.

“I like Kiara better, though.”

She didn’t like when people called her by her full name, it reminded her too much of being reprimanded by her mom; she for sure was enjoying the way JJ was saying it.

“Your real name is John, right? Why do people call you JJ?

“John is a common name for shadowhunters”. He shrugged. “Usually they get a middle name too, like your friend _Booker_. But my old man just… didn’t bother. As Wheezie got older she found that really funny and started calling me _Just John,_ and then JJ.”

“Wheezie sounds adorable.” Kiara smiled. “It’s a cute relationship you seem to have with your sisters.”

JJ’s face lit up. “Oh no, _she’s the devil,_ but I love her. Sarah is great too, but has awful taste in men, based on the fact that she’s totally simping for John B.” Kiara remembered seeing them talking very closely before stepping away from the kegger. “What about your family?”

“Oh, they’re just… normal, I guess.” Kiara shrugged. “Mom is kinda strict, though. Doesn’t like me hanging with John B.”

“Mama’s got a point”. He laughed.

“So, it’s decided, from now on I call you Just John” she raised an eyebrow, challenging him.

He laughed. “I already told you: you can call me whatever you want.” His eyes studied her face as if waiting for _something_ ; a sign?

She decided she was done waiting for him, so she grabbed his face gently, pulling him closer; closing the gap between them. Their lips touched, and for a second Kiara panicked, thinking she had just embarrassed herself beyond repair. Those thoughts disappeared, though, as soon as he grabbed her waist with both his hands, pulling her up towards him, making her stand on her tiptoes. JJ was the one who opened his mouth for tongue first; Kiara following right after, while moving her hand from his neck to his blond hair, tugging on it.

While one of his hands moved to the small of her back – she felt the cold of his rings against the exposed skin below her crop top -, the other one went up, and he got a handful of her hair, gently, never pulling it; he kissed her hard and desperately, sometimes biting her lower lip. They stayed like that for a while, until she felt him hard against her, and she felt compelled to change things up a bit.

Kiara pulled away, which made JJ immediately let go of her hair, with a horrified look on his face; she spoke quickly, to reassure him he hadn’t done anything wrong.

“So…” she cleared her throat, trying not to blush. “John B told me he saw a rune on your neck, and that’s how you and Sarah knew he wasn’t a mundane. Is that true?”

“Hm… yes?” JJ looked like he wasn’t sure where she was going with this.

Kiara ran the tips of her fingers through the left side of his neck, making him shiver. “Is it here?”, she whispered.

JJ had a dazed look, as if he was hypnotized by the feel of her fingers moving against his skin. “ _Yeah_ ”, he struggled to get the word out.

“Does it hurt?” she asked, suddenly worried after remembering that runes feel like burns when they’re new.

“No, it was like… my first or second one.” He looked at her with a confused expression.

“So I can do this?” Kiara pressed her lips to the same part of his neck she was touching before; first licking it, then kissing and sucking on it, which warranted softs groans from JJ. He tightened his grip on her, pressing her against his hardness. With that, Kiara gently nibbled at his neck, her hands still tugging on his hair.

“ _Shit._ You’re killing me, Kiara” his voice breathy from arousal. “I never thought I’d have a chance with you. Not in a million years”.

That’s when it came to her. She suddenly realized John B’s worries, _“I think he’s avoiding you”; “But what about…”._ What about… _Pope?_ Pope had said something similar to her a few weeks ago.

_“We’ve been friends forever and I never thought I’d have a chance with you; I still don’t, but… I think you should know I love you, Kie.”_

She remembered her rejection and how hurt he had looked; which took her completely out of it, so she broke away from JJ abruptly. He had that terrified look again, that got worse when he saw her expression.

“Did I do something wrong? I pushed it, didn’t I?” he asked; his tone desperate. “I fucked it up. I’m so sorry, Kie, I didn’t mean to…”

“No! I’m just…” she took a deep breath, “…not in the mood anymore. It’s not your fault, I promise.”

He looked down at his feet, running his hand through his hair, Kiara assumed he did that every time he was nervous. “ _That's hard to believe_ ” he whispered to himself, almost too quiet for her to hear.

_“JJ …”_

“I need some air, you know?” he gestured to his pants, forcing a smile. “To calm the _situation_ ”.

With that, he left. Hands on his pockets, looking at his feet as he walked. JJ seemed so distraught at the thought that he may have hurt her in some way… it really touched her. She wanted to run after him, to make sure he wasn’t blaming himself, but she just couldn’t shake Pope’s voice from her head, telling her the same thing JJ did.

Walking even further from the kegger, she found herself far enough that the dancing teenagers looked like small little dots. She stared at the calm ocean, trying to understand what she was feeling. She didn’t love Pope the way he loved her, and she may have just fucked up any chance with JJ. _Good one, Kiara._

“Hey, baby girl” a deep voice called behind her. “Your shadowhunter friends left you all alone, huh?”

“My _what_?” 

Turning around to face the owner of the voice, she saw a short but buff guy, with his brown hair in a bun, dark eyes and a sleazy smile. _But how does he…_

“You know damn well what I’m talking about, _Kiara_.” He stepped closer. Kiara was too shocked to run, but deep down she felt like that wasn’t going to save her. “I’m sorry for what I’m about to do, baby girl, nothing personal.”

He smiled again, this time she noticed his sharp teeth, and the last thing Kiara felt was a hand holding her mouth closed, and an excruciating pain on the side her neck.


	2. you're cold and i burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _TW: mentions of blood ___
> 
> this chapter's song is "settle down" by the 1975

Of course JJ blamed himself for Kiara’s Turning. _It had been his fault._ He remembered that night very vividly, his nightmares wouldn't let him forget.

He heard Kiara screaming, turned around, and ran towards the two figures. The closer he got to them, the more he could sense the vampire’s presence, quickly realizing the reason for her scream. While running, he took a small seraph blade out of his pocket – a special shadowhunter dagger, specific for killing demons and downworlders, since they can’t be killed with normal weapons -, but when he got there, the vampire was nowhere to be seen, and Kie was on the ground. JJ looked at her, petrified. _Kie, please… don’t die on me._

There was blood all over her white shirt, coming from her neck. JJ could see the small dots from the fangs and imagined the venom running through her veins. She was barely breathing.

“J, _let’s get her home!”_ he heard Sarah’s voice behind him. JJ took Kiara in his arms.

“Kie, come on… you can do this”, he tried talking to her, desperate to hear her voice again, forcing himself not to think about the fact that some people don’t survive the venom. “You’re strong; I know you are”.

“She is”, said John B.

He remembered that lesson about Turnings: if you don’t kill someone as soon as they’re bitten, the venom turns them. All they could do was wait.

They got into Kie’s car, John B driving it. On the ride home, JJ watched Kiara stop breathing; and, since he was holding her, he felt her heart stop. The torturous minutes between her “death” and “rebirth” felt like an eternity. Eventually, she opened her eyes again, confused and weak.

As they got home and went to take care of her wounds, JJ realized they were almost fully healed; which meant her Turning worked. She would live.

Two weeks later, Kiara showed up at their house without warning. It was right after sundown when she knocked on the door. JJ couldn’t imagine how it was for her, who seemed to love the sun so much, to not be able to feel it against her skin anymore.

Sarah was out with John B, so it was just the two of them. JJ noticed she was thinner than ever; pale, her lips dry, bags under her eyes. She had on a dark blue hoodie, her hair on a bun. Their first interaction was awkward, JJ felt like he was walking on eggshells with every word.

JJ told Kiara to sit on the couch, sitting next to her. He wanted to ask her if she was feeling healthy, if she had had blood yet… there were so many things he wanted to know, but he decided to just listen instead. What she told him didn’t please him much, though. 

“ _You’re talking to him_?”

“He showed up two days later, to…” Kiara swallowed. “you know… offer me blood. He sold me some bags.”

“Next time he shows up, warn me.” Kiara looked at JJ, confused. _“I’m gonna kill him.”_

“Isn’t it against the law to kill downworlders?” Kiara raised an eyebrow. 

_“_ Not if they hurt an innocent. When the clave finds out I did it because he turned you, it won’t be a problem”

“You can’t do that.” Kiara looked down at her feet. “Buying blood from him it’s the only way I can get it without actually hurting people, which I’ll _never_ do. If something happens to him, I’ll starve”

“Can’t you get it from someone else? I can’t just let you go talk to him every time you’re hungry. He hurt you once, he can do it again. Besides, we still have no idea _why_ he did that. We can’t just trust him, Kie.”

“JJ, I don’t have a choice. He’s the only one in contact with donors since he’s the head of the clan. _There’s no other way._ ” She took a deep breath before continuing: “I only need blood like… twice a month. It’s fine.”

_“Donors?”_

“Yep. Vampire-obsessed mundanes who give their blood willingly to Barry because he promised to turn them someday” she chuckled.

“Are these _donors_ from here?

“I don’t know. And to be honest, I don’t want to.”

JJ noticed Kiara’s voice sounded dry, tired. He wondered when was the last time she fed.

“What if one day he stops… selling you blood?”

“Then I’ll find another way to feed.” Kiara looked at him. “But I promise you I won’t hurt anyone, JJ. I was a vegetarian for a reason, and…”

“I’m not worried about _that_ , Kiara. I’m worried about you”. JJ sounded sincere, but Kiara seemed to interpret it differently.

“You know it’s not your fault, right?” her voice was low, soothing; like she knew she was stepping into delicate territory. 

JJ closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair. “You and Sarah keep saying that. _It’s bullshit._ I shouldn’t have left you alone.”

“You were just being respectful and giving me the space I needed when…” she stopped, which JJ was grateful for. He also didn’t feel like talking about the kiss was a good idea at the moment.

Kiara shook her head as if to get that memory out of her mind. “Do you want to keep this going? This… friendship?” She continued.

JJ had been so worried about her Turning that he didn’t have time to think about the kiss or what it meant. He imagined it meant a lot more to him than it did to her. He didn’t really like that word for them – _friendship._ But if it was friendship she wanted… _“Yes”_

“I know you feel like you had to protect me, but you’re not my bodyguard. Stop treating me like I’m an… unsuccessful mission or something like that. I need you to treat me like a human being even though I’m technically not one anymore.” She forced a chuckle out of her. “Can you do that for me?”

Before he could answer, they heard the front door opening. When JJ saw Luke and Wheezie he quickly stood up; Kiara did the same.

“ _JJ!_ ” Wheezie went to hug him, but JJ couldn’t match her excitement; he was too busy worried about Luke’s expression as he stared at Kiara. “Where’s Sarah?”

“We didn’t know you guys were coming, she… “ _is on a date with a half mundane_. “… is at the grocery store”.

“I told Luke I wanted to surprise you guys.” Wheezie broke off the hug. When she turned to Kiara, she faked a welcoming expression; probably sensing she was a vampire and getting scared. “Oh, hi.”

Luke didn’t flinch or take his eyes off Kiara. _If he so much as raises his voice at her, I’ll…_

“Hey… _Hm_ , I should go.” said Kiara, her voice almost a whisper.

Kiara avoided going near Luke as she walked to the door. As soon she left, Luke’s body relaxed, and he threw their bangs on the floor. His expression was still hard, though; disproving. JJ didn’t care about what Luke was going to do to him. The pain was familiar, he was used to it. It didn’t compare to what Kiara was going through: she was a vampire now, _because of him._ He had destroyed her life. Maybe he deserved what was coming.

“You and Sarah brought a vampire here while I was gone, John?”

“Sarah had nothing to do with it. Neither does Kiara. It’s my fault.”

“That seems to be a pattern. Louise, go find Sarah.” Luke crossed his arms, his eyes never leaving JJ’s.

“I just got here, why can’t JJ go?” she whined. 

“Because I need to talk to him in private.” Luke said, still not looking at her.

Wheezie rolled her eyes, whispering _“if only you would let us use cellphones…”,_ as she left, closing the door behind her.

“You’re hanging out with vampires now? I guess you’re determined to drag our name through the mud.”

“Oh yes, Maybank… the great family name” JJ’s tone filled with irony.

“ _It is great_. So great, in fact, that I didn’t let Sarah and Louise have it. Do you know how embarrassing it would be to have Ward’s daughters walking around calling themselves Maybanks? They’re Camerons; they don’t have any responsibility to preserve our name, but you do.”

Luke stepped closer to JJ, who tensed. _Don’t let him think he can scare you._

“If the Clave finds out, they may think we’re associating with downworlders, or plotting something against them. It’s better to pretend _those things_ don’t exist. _Do you understand?”_

JJ cleared his throat. “I wonder what the Clave would think of you calling downworlders _things_.”

“Oh, _do you_?”

JJ knew Luke agreed with Ward’s beliefs about downwrolders: not as bad as demons, but definitely less than shadowhunters. The difference was that Ward acted on his beliefs, going against the law. Luke was a blind servant to the Clave, even if he didn’t agree with its views.

Ever since the Clave found out about Ward’s plans of killing all downworlders, Big John and Luke have had targets on their back because they grew up with him. That seemed to have made Luke even more devoted to the Clave. Being associated with Ward in any way was dangerous; Luke was always paranoid and worried, which made him overly obedient.

For a while, JJ even thought about the possibility that the Clave had found something out about Big John that could lead to Ward, and that’s why he went missing. _“My dad would never plot with that psychopath to kill all downworlders. He has nothing to do with Ward”_ , John B had said. JJ wasn’t so sure, though. That disappearance was very suspicious.

“All I’m saying is that you sound a lot like Ward.” JJ continued.

Luke punched JJ in the mouth. It was sudden, he felt that strong taste of blood seconds after. It was a move JJ knew too well, but usually it came after Luke grabbed him by the shirt, or pushed him. It had caught him by surprise for the first time in years.

“You think you’re really funny, don’t you? If the Clave ever thinks I had anything to do with Ward’s plans you’re going down with me, boy. You won’t get rid of me that easily. And, for the last time: _I don’t want that little blood-sucking bitch anywhere near my house.”_

That drove JJ over the edge. He already blamed himself for what had happened to Kiara, he wouldn’t let Luke talk about her that way.

JJ made a sudden movement to attack him, which Luke realized instantly, grabbing him by his shirt, and throwing him to the floor with all his strength from years and years of training. JJ felt the pain of the fall on his shoulder and grunted.

“Did that offend you? Do you like the girl?” Luke asked, in a mocking tone. “You’ll be dead before you become her blood whore. I won’t let you ruin my name”

Noticing the blood coming out of JJ’s mouth from the punch, Luke continued: “Clean yourself. You look like one of them”

Kiara went straight to the beach to wait for Pope. She was twenty minutes early, she figured she had a lot of time to try and forget about her conversation with JJ, and that awkward moment with his dad. She decided to focus on having a good date for once, without being stressed about her newfound vampirism; it had been two weeks, she figured it was time for her to get a grip.

Her decision to give Pope a chance was ill-advised at best, and she knew that. He didn’t like Pope _romantically_ , but she figured it could help her forget about JJ. Her confusing feelings for him were still there – the attraction was still very strong - but now it was almost impossible for them to be together. John B had told her that, according to Sarah, shadowhunters that dated downworlders were not well looked upon by the Clave. It was mainly due to the law stating that to marry a shadowhunter, you had to be one – which was the reason why Big John resigned: so he could marry John B’s mom, a mundane. Even though the Clave had laws protecting downworlders, and their relationship was peaceful, it still wasn’t “okay” for shadowhunters and downworlders to date: it was seen as a sign that the shadowhunter wasn’t loyal enough to their kind.

So Kiara figured that dating Pope would be a good way to keep JJ uninterested in her; he wouldn’t have to go through the stress of making a choice.

Kiara was lost in thought when she heard her phone ring. It was her mom, and she wished she didn’t have to pick up.

“Kiara, where are you?”

“Around” she sighed.

“Your father said you didn’t eat before you left”

“I wasn’t hungry”. That was true, and she wouldn't be for a while, not after the bag of blood she’d had a few days before.

“You haven’t been eating in weeks, Kiara. You’ve been snacking like a bird.”

It was a problem. She wasn’t hungry for food anymore. She could eat small amounts, but eating normally like most people do made her nauseous. The blood bags Barry had sold her were in the chateau, in John B’s fridge; and they were rationed: two each month. JB had come up with a solution, though: _“move in with me”_ he had said, _“then you can be as weird and vampire-y and as you want”_. Kiara felt like it was a good idea, not having to deal with her parents worrying about the fact that she wasn’t eating.

“Mom…”

“Something’s wrong, isn’t it? Are you feeling alright?”

“I’ve… been thinking about spending some time in the chateau with JB.” Kiara spat out those words.

“ _You’re gonna live with him_?”

“It’s just for a while” _at least until I can move out for good_. “I can’t just let him be alone. He needs me”

“What about us?”

“I’ll be near, you can visit me.”

“Kiara, that’s ridiculous…”

“You’re not gonna change my mind, mom.”

Kiara saw Pope waving at her from afar. “We’ll talk later when I get home, okay? Pope’s here”

It was a good, clear, beautiful night for a walk on the beach. It was still awkward, though; no matter how much she tried. They had been friends for so long, and now _this,_ out of nowhere. Even he was suspicious.

“I mean… _I’m_ thrilled. But you’ve been so weird since we started going out. You’re quiet, anxious…” Pope adjusted his gray hat. “I can’t help but feel like it’s because of me.”

“Why would it?”

“I don’t know. Maybe I did something wrong.”

“Pope… we’re trying something new, of course it’s gonna feel a little weird in the beginning. You did nothing wrong.” Kiara put her hands in the pockets of her hoodie.

“I don’t want you to feel obligated to give me a chance just because…”

Kiara’s phone rang again, and she was more than ready to ignore it, assuming her mom was calling again. It was John B, though. _Isn’t he on a date with Sarah?_

“Hey?”

“Kie, hm… I just got home and JJ was here.”

“Wait, how did he get in?”.

“The window? Creepy shadowhunter magic? I don’t know.”

Pope looked confused. _“What is it?”_ he whispered.

Kiara ignored him, still talking to John B: “Is Sarah with you?”

“I dropped her off at her house and when I got here. Kie… he’s hurt”

“He’s _what_?”

“I don’t know what to do. He doesn’t talk to me, all he said was _“I’ll go back home as soon as my dad leaves again_ ”. And I didn’t even ask me if he could stay, now he’s acting like he owns the place…”

“I’m on my way.”

Ever since Big John’s disappearance, John B had started sleeping in his room. When they were talking about her moving there, John B decided Kiara could keep his old one. And that’s where JJ was, in her future room. Lying in bed, shirtless, covering his eyes with his arm.

John B had told her about shadowhunters’ runes, and the fact that mundanes couldn’t see them. Kiara wasn't one anymore; now she could see JJ was covered in runes, black drawings all over his torso.

John B had also told her about scars and bruises: if a shadowhunter gets hurt in a fight with a demon, a downworlder or another shadowhunter, those marks are invisible to mundanes.

That’s why she couldn’t see his scars before. _Where did he get them?_ Kiara asked herself. She knew it couldn't be from any real battles, he was too young for those. She also knew Barry’s clan was the first group of downworlders to stay in the Outer Banks in years. Who gave him those scars?

The cut lip and the bruised shoulder worried her too. John B said he didn't want to tell him where he got hurt; JJ also asked him not to tell Sarah; so JB decided to call Kiara instead. Well, there she was.

She could smell blood, probably from his cut lip, which was red and swollen. She was lucky she had had blood recently, the last thing she wanted was to start thinking about biting JJ after what he had been through, whatever that was.

“JJ?”

With the sound of Kiara’s voice, he moved his arm away from his face to look at her. JJ didn’t seem that shocked in seeing her.

“I can’t believe John bothered you with my stuff. _The little shit_.”

“I heard that, John!” John B’s voice echoed from outside the room.

As Kiara reached behind her to close the door, she said with a smile: “you should be nicer to him, you’re in his house.”

“Oh, it’s just friendly banter with my future brother-in-law” JJ stood up to sit on the bed, his back against the pillows.

“They’re pretty serious, huh?”

“Too serious too soon. Y’all met like… yesterday. Chill” JJ laughed, as he adjusted the pillows behind him.

“So… wanna talk about that huge bruise on your shoulder?” Kiara asked as she took off her blue hoodie; she was wearing a red tank top underneath.

“What bruise?” He seemed genuinely confused.

“You know damn well I can _everything_ now” she leaned against the door behind her.

JJ flinched, probably remembering she could also see the scars. “ _Fair enough.”_ He sighed. “It’s just… not worth talking about”

“Your dad was pretty pissed off when he got home earlier, and now John B said you’re gonna stay here until he leaves...”

“Oh, _did he_?” he asked, raising his eyebrows, visibly annoyed.

“He’s worried, JJ. _I am too_ ” Kiara stepped closer to the bed. “If something happened with your dad, you can tell me.”

JJ took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

“That’s just how my old man is, Kie, the way he has always been.”

“He did this to you then?” JJ nodded yes, looking down. “All these scars… also him?”

“Yes, ma’am.” He tried to make his response sound light, but she could hear the hurt and hesitation in his voice.

“Do the girls know?”

“No. I just made up some excuses for the scars, and I always hide bruises from them until they’re healed.” JJ ran a hand through his hair, making it even messier. Kiara could tell he was nervous. “They know we fight, but I don’t like to get them too involved. I don’t want them to feel like they need to protect me and then…” he stopped himself.

“I could go to the police with you,” Kiara said, making him raise an eyebrow. She figured the police was probably not an option for a shadowhunter. “or… the Clave?”

“The Clave doesn’t care about this stuff. Even when I’m 18, I’ll have to answer to him. Any shadowhunter that lives here has. My only out would be if I left and tried to join another group somewhere else. None of them would accept me, though; not the adoptive brother of Ward’s daughters. Staying away until he’s gone is all I have right now.”

“The other times he did it… did you have somewhere to go? You know, before you met John B.” Kiara tone was hesitant, she felt like she was being too nosy _._

JJ looked at her, taking a while to respond. “ _No_. I just… had to endure it until he forgot about it.”

“ _Does he do that to the girls?”_ That seemed to trigger a strong fear in him; his eyes widened, blood rushing to his cheeks.

“No. I would never let him. If he ever tries to touch them… I don’t know what I’ll do. Today when I thought he might do something to _you_ …” JJ closed his eyes, shaking the thought away.

“Well, I’m a _vampire_.” She put some flair in the word, trying to make a conversation a little lighter. He was already stressed enough. His reaction made Kiara regret bombarding him with questions. “I’m strong as fuck now, I could fight him off.”

It was the first time JJ laughed since she got there. “I bet you could.”

“Don’t you have like… a healing rune you can use? John B told me you can draw some stuff on your arm and be healed in minutes. Sounds useful.”

“I forgot to grab my _stele_. I was pretty out of it. I just left and didn’t think that much about it”

“Wait, you didn’t bring _anything_? I can get you some of my dad’s clothes if you need.”

“Don’t worry, John B is gonna lend me his. Those ugly shirts that he never buttons all the way.” Kiara couldn’t help but smile a little bit, the two of them living together would be amusing.

“I can’t believe there’s no way out for you. You don’t have to live like this, running away from him.”

“Well, I could resign. Ask the Clave to take away my runes, just like John B’s dad did. I would be a mundane then”

“And that’s… _not_ an option?”

“There’s nothing I want more than to be free of him forever.” JJ stared down at his hands, he had been playing with his rings for a while. “But who would take care of Sarah and Wheezie? I need to be there for them.”

“That’s a difficult decision.”

“I don’t have to make it, though. It’s off the table. I can’t leave them.”

“They must be freaking out looking for you right now.”

“Before you got here, I was telling John B he could call Sarah and tell her I’m fine. I just… don’t want them to know _where_ I am; what if they come here and he follows? I bet he thinks I’m a coward now” JJ’s lips were pursed, his tone bitter.

“If he comes after you, I’ll kick his ass.” Kiara shrugged, sounding serious.

That got a loud laugh out of JJ. Kiara liked seeing him like this, even at her expanse.

“You don’t believe it, huh?” she pretended to be offended. “I could take you down right now. C’mon, I’ll show you.”

“That’s tempting,” JJ smirked. “But, as you can see, I’m not in my best form.”

“ _Still a good form_ ” Kiara couldn’t contain the comment; it left her in a whisper and she regretted it immediately.

JJ smirked, crossing his arms. “That’s a lot coming from one the hottest girls in the Outer Banks.”

“Oh, shut up. I look half dead” she laughed. “Technically, I _am_ dead.”

JJ’s smirk disappeared. _Oh, good job Kiara. He probably still blames himself, dumbass._

“C’mon, JJ. There’s nothing you could have done. Some things are meant to be. Maybe I was born to become a vampire, who knows.” She desperately tried to mend the situation. It seemed to work; JJ’s expression softened. 

“Well, you were definitely paying a lot of attention to my neck the other night.” he said in a suggestive tone, raising an eyebrow.

Kiara fell silent to that, speechless. _Ugh, Kiara… think about anything else other than that night… Pope. Pope. Pope. Pope. Pope._

“Maybe you should try to sleep.” She cleared her throat. “Relax a little bit...”

“Come here, Kiara.” he interrupted.

He gestured with his hand for her to sit down in the bed by his side, and she did. JJ reached out to touch her arm, then quickly let her go. “Damn, are you cold?”

“No… it’s just the way my skin feels right now. Like _ice_.”

“Oh, right.” JJ yawned. “I forgot how cold vampires can be”

“You’re tired.”

“Yeah, but I doubt I’ll be able to sleep. Too much on my mind”

“I wish I could help you somehow.” Her hair was on her face, so she put a little bit behind her ear.

“You _can,_ Kie.”

“How?”

JJ leaned forward so he could rest his hand on the bed, on the other side of her body; his face was inches from hers. “I think you would do a good job of distracting me” he smirked; his tone was suggestive, and she knew exactly what he was talking about. “If you want.”

Saying _she didn’t want to_ would be enough, JJ would never push it. But she couldn’t say that; it would be too much of a lie. Kiara didn’t know if she had it in her to lie so blatantly.

“I… I should tell you I’m dating someone”

“Oh… I’m sorry.” he leaned back immediately, taking his arm away with a disappointed expression “who?”

“Pope.”

“JB’s nerdy friend” JJ nodded, crossing his arms; his back against the pillows once again.

“Yeah. We’ve been friends for a long time, he had a crush on me and I decided to give him a chance.”

“Of course he had” his voice was almost inaudible.

“Is there something else I can do?” Kiara took a deep breath. “I make great tea.”

“You could… sing me to sleep?” he rubbed the back of his neck, not looking her in the eyes. “I’ve been told you have an okay voice.”

“Oh, sure. Like you’re not my number one fan or anything.”

“Hm… _I don’t know what you’re talking about_.”

Kiara started singing as soon as he got comfortable in the bed. “I don’t know this one”, he whispered.

“Sorry, I’m not taking requests tonight” Kiara smiled. JJ stuck his tongue out at her, closing his eyes. And she continued. She was singing a slowed, quieter version of the song; trying to make it almost a lullaby. When she got about halfway through – “... _now I just stop myself around you. A small town dictating all the people we get around; what a familiar face. Do you get what I mean now? I'm so fixated on the girl with the soft sound and hair all over the place.” –_ she saw him smile.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it” Kiara whispered, her tone sarcastic.

“Shh. Don’t kill my vibe.” JJ didn’t open his eyes; his voice muffled. “I’m thinking about someone.”

As Kiara sang the rest of the song, she could see him relaxing more and more. By the end, JJ had fallen asleep. She took her time looking at him; his messy blonde hair spread on the pillow. He was laid on his stomach, but she could still see the fresh bruise on the corner of his lip, a large one on his shoulder, amongst runes she didn’t know what meant.

She remembered his father, how intimidating he looked. Kiara wished more than anything that JJ wouldn’t have to see him ever again.

“KIE!” she heard John B’s voice from outside the room.

Kiara got up from the bed as quickly as she could, desperate to tell John B to shut up.

“JJ’s already sleeping, dumbass.” She whispered as she closed the door behind her.

John B was holding a piece of paper. He looked alarmed; hands shaking.

“I found this on top of dad’s…” he closed his eyes shut as if trying to hold back tears; and corrected himself: “… my bed.”

Kiara reached for the paper. “Can I?” she asked, and he handed it to her moving away to pace around the room.

It was a handwritten letter. Fancy handwriting in a thick cream-colored paper. No signature at the end.

_ Dear John Booker Routledge, half breed. _

_ I’ve been watching you closely for a while, I have eyes everywhere. Your father was a friend of mine, we grew up together; and since I was the one who killed him, I felt a sense of responsibility.  _

_ Although, I couldn’t resist it when a little birdy told me you had bad taste just like your father: useless mundanes. I figured I should make your little girlfriend even more of a disgusting creature. Would a Routledge love her even then, as a monster? Or were their perversions limited to mundanes?  
Was a vampire too much of a monster? Consider it a fun experiment on the nature and ethics of your family.  _

_ Of course, as I learned later, she was just a friend. Vampires are not very observant.  _

_ But Barry did tell me recently your interests lie elsewhere, and I don’t want my daughter mixed up with a half breed like you. Take this as a warning to stay away from her, if you don’t want to end up like your deserter of a father.  _

_ Don’t get sad now, Little John. Routledge turned away from his own kind for a worthless mundane. Death is the minimum for traitors.  _

“Is that…” Kiara started.

“ _Yes._ I think it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
